


When the Dam Breaks, We Will Rebuild It

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Joey is feeling too many emotions, most of them bad, and Yugi just wants to help him because- well, what else are best friends for?





	When the Dam Breaks, We Will Rebuild It

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this is my first yugioh fic!
> 
> I just finished a rewatch of the dub, so this one is with the english names ( i'm just a little more comfortable with them until i finish watching season 0 )
> 
> please be gentle :)

“Jeez, I sure hope Joey’s okay,” Tristan says, “He shoulda been here by now.”

“Yeah,” Téa agrees, “He isn’t usually late for food. It’s the one time he’s on time anywhere, if there’s food.”

Yugi doesn’t speak yet. His eyes keep flitting to his phone, waiting for a text from Joey that says he’s just running a little late or that he got caught up doing some work for someone so he could earn some extra cash. He just needs something to get his anxiety down. They’re still waiting outside the fast food place, no one wanting to get food until Joey arrives. (It feels impolite… and they would never hear the end of it from Joey that they ate without him.) Another ten minutes pass. No text message. Yugi shoots off a quick ‘ _Where are u? We’re worried abt u_ ’ and says, “I think we should go look for him… if he doesn’t text me back in a few minutes, we’ll go look for him to make sure he’s okay.”

Thankfully, his phone dings soon after, his screen showing a quick reply of ‘ _im fine dont worry_ ’. It does not allay Yugi’s fears, nor anyone else’s.

“Oh yeah, that’s a _real_ reassuring message,” Tristan says, “Like he wouldn’t be bouncing off the walls worried if one of us sent a message like that.”

No one says what they’re all thinking, that Joey is stuck at home with his father berating or hurting him, and none of them can help with that. Yugi texts again, ‘ _you dont sound fine… let me help joey._ ’ More waiting. _Da-ding!_

‘ _can i come to ur place?_ ’

‘ _Of course! I’ll be home soon.. Meet u there in 10 mins_ ’

“Sounds like Joey is okay,” Yugi says slowly, “He’s gonna come to my place, so hopefully we can talk about whatever it is that’s upsetting him.”

“Do you want us to come over too, Yugi?” Téa asks.

“I appreciate it, but I think it might be better if we don’t all gang up on him right now. Once he feels a little better, I’ll call and we can hang out together then. Is that okay?”

Téa and Tristan agree, bidding Yugi a quick farewell so he can rush home to meet Joey. Once there, he gives a quick explanation to Grandpa.

“You boys take all the time you need. I know Joey is very important to you… and I know his life at home isn’t always so great. You take care of him, Yugi,” Grandpa tells him gently, “You know, you boys are very lucky to have one another.”

“I know, Grandpa. Thanks.”

Joey shows up soon after. He doesn’t look hurt, which is good, and he hides whatever negative emotions he’s feeling as he greets Grandpa with a hug and a smile.

“C’mon, Joey, let’s go up to my room,” Yugi says, “We can hang out up there.”

“Sounds good, Yugi, just lead the way.”

Yugi can feel Joey’s tension almost as if it were his own as they climb the stairs, his friend’s mood changing. The door to Yugi’s room shuts behind them, and before Yugi can even ask Joey what happened, Joey goes off. It seems that everything has gone wrong for him lately. He yells about his father and school and having to work and how no one understands because no one else has to work _and_ go to school.

“I’m just- Yugi, I don’t wanna be like him! I don’t wanna be a good-for-nothin’ who never makes anything of himself! I don’t wanna make someone else take care of me or have people think I don’t try! I _do_ try, Yugi!”

“I know you do, Joey-”

“But it’s not _fair_ !” he shouts, his voice ringing in the small room, “I shouldn’t hafta try this hard! My- My stupid father shouldn’t make me take care of everything! I shouldn’t hafta work and clean and cook and _then_ find time for my homework! He should be makin’ sure that I’m doin’ good in school! He should want better for me-!”

His voice hitches, and Yugi realizes Joey is crying. Joey doesn’t even seem to realize it. He continues, his voice softening, more brittle now, “He should want me to be better than him… Yugi-... Yugi, I don’t wanna be like him.”

Joey has always been someone that Yugi looks up to, literally and figuratively, and so he sometimes forgets they’re the same age. This is one of those moments when he truly sees it. They’re seventeen. They’re children, even if they’ve done things in the last few years that no adult could dream of, they are still children. They deserve some fun and softness and peace in their lives until they have to be adults soon. Joey drops onto the bed beside Yugi, sniffling and struggling not to cry and wiping at his face.

“You’re right, Joey… it’s not fair. It’s not fair that you should have to do everything while your father does nothing,” Yugi tells him quietly, “You shouldn’t have had to grow up so fast.”

“We all grew up pretty fast these last coupla years-”

“No, not like you had to… and you started way before any of the rest of us did. You’re allowed to feel angry, Joey. You’re allowed to be upset like this and to yell and to cry, whatever you need to do to feel better, and I’m gonna be right here with you to help.”

Joey’s sniffling becomes more pronounced. Yugi scoots closer to him, their legs touching now, and says, “You’re safe here. You’re always safe here with me and Grandpa. Whenever you need somewhere to go, Joey, we’ll be here for you. I’ll be here for you. I promise.”

There’s only silence, and Yugi worries he’s said the wrong thing. It’s so difficult to talk about, and he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and make Joey feel worse.

Yugi stifles a yelp as Joey throws his arms around him, pulling him in tight as he starts sobbing. That fear hits him again, that he’s said something to upset Joey, but he realizes this is all the rage and sadness Joey already had in him coming out. He’s letting it out, and he’s letting Yugi help. Affection surges in Yugi’s chest. This is his best friend. He hugs back, wanting to offer Joey as much comfort as he can.

It makes him sad, to know that Joey has so many negative emotions that have built up inside him. It’s like the bursting of a dam. Yugi holds him as best he can and tries to soothe him, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. Joey just cries like he’s never cried before, cries until he’s worn out and leaning on Yugi. Even then, they don't move. They just lean on each other, Joey clinging to Yugi, Yugi with his fingers still in Joey's hair.

“Thanks, Yugi,” he murmurs thickly, “I don’t deserve you-”

“Don’t be silly, Joey, of course you do,” Yugi tells him, pulling back to look him in the eyes, “You’re my best friend, the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“And you’re mine.”

Joey’s smile is watery, his eyes still very red from crying, his face splotchy and tear-stained. He looks even younger than seventeen. Yugi feels himself smile, and he reaches up to wipe some of his friend’s tears away. The gesture seems to cheer Joey up, a huff of laughter passing his lips, his smile getting a little bigger.

“Yugi… I mean it. Thanks for helpin’ me out. It means a lot to me to have a friend like you,” Joey tells him.

“I wanna thank you too, Joey, for letting me help you out… y’know, Tristan and Téa were both really worried about you, too. They wanted to make sure you were okay. Would it be alright if they came over?”

“Yeah, I’d like that… I’d like to see everyone. I feel kinda bad for havin’ to back outta our other plans today.”

“Don’t feel bad! We’re all just happy you’re okay! Here, lemme just text Téa and Tristan and maybe we can still grab some food!”

Joey’s smile is back to its usual brightness, and Yugi knows everything will be back to normal soon.


End file.
